War's Equipment
The following is a list of the gear and weapons War will receive in Darksiders. Armor Abyssal Armor The Abyssal Armor is a set of armor that can be found in Darksiders which is much stronger than War's regular armor. The Abyssal Armor is broken into ten pieces which have been scattered all around the Destroyed City - gathering them all and forging the Abyssal Armor is not essential to completing the game, but presents an additional challenge for players wishing to play more content. Gear A list of helpful items War can use in his quest. Abyssal Chain The Abyssal Chain is a supernatural gauntlet that can fire a spear-tipped chain that will enable War to pull foes to himself or vice-versa. If the foe is small it will be pulled toward him, yet if it is a large foe War will speed over and finish the job himself. It can also be used to swing across giant chasms too large for War to jump across alone. The achievement/trophy "Reach Out & Touch Somebody" is unlocked upon gaining this. Crossblade War's first available ranged weapon. The Crossblade can be used to attack and activate things (bomb growths, switches, chronomancer stones, etc.) from a distance. The Achievement/Trophy "Elemental Thief" is unlocked upon gaining this. Earthcaller The Earthcaller is a powerful artifact, able to channel fury into raw sonic power, knocking back foes- and breaking spells of slumber. War is shown using the Earthcaller to awaken a Tormented Gate when he first obtains it. The achievement/trophy "To Move a Mountain" is unlocked upon gaining this. Its mouth has been carved to resemble three demon faces twisted with rage. Mask of Shadows The Mask of Shadows serves War with the ability to glimpse into a parallel dimension called the shadow realm, allowing him to see things that would otherwise be unnoticed or inaccessible. The world is given an orange tint. At some points in the game, you will find an object in the real world which is completely transparent but is outlined in black. When you put on the mask, these objects are revealed. The mask is obtained from Azrael when you reach Eden and is used to find the pieces of the Armageddon Blade so it can be reforged. The achievement/trophy "Sight Beyond Sight" being unlocked upon gaining it. Ruin Being a horseman, War needs a horse. Ruin is the name of his hellish steed. War reunites with Ruin in the Ashlands demon arena. Afterwards, War can summon his steed at any time, but only in open spaces. The achievement/trophy "Reunited" is unlocked upon gaining it. Voidwalker The Voidwalker is an artifact unlike any other. Its ancient arcane energies pierce the veil of reality. Creating two points with it forms a path that War can traverse to assist in his journey. The achievement/trophy "Into the Void" is unlocked upon gaining this. It works much like and was inspired by the weapon in the game "Portal," going so far as to make said "portals" orange and blue. Joe Madureira even hinted at it's existence before the games release in an interview where he said that one of the items might be familiar to people who know the phrase "The cake is a lie" which is scribbled on walls all over the area where "Portal" takes place. Weapons Items War can use to destroy his foes, ranging from a streetlight to a car and everything in between. Armageddon Blade The sword was crafted by Ulthane, and was destroyed under the command of Abaddon on the very anvil that it was created on after he broke six of the Seven Seals with it. The pieces were then scattered around the ruins of the city, in the hope that it would not be reforged. Chaoseater Chaoseater is War's personal sword, and the first weapon that you acquire in the game. Chaoseater also has the unique ability to absorb Chaos energy from defeated enemies (hence the name). This energy can be used to unleash War's Chaos Form. Different effects occur based on the slotted enhancement. For example: Hellfire sets the blade on fire making it so that when you attack, there is the possibility to cause fire damage and set the enemy on fire. Another example is the War's Glory enhancement, which makes the mouths on the blade bleed and the edges red. Using it in combination with the Harvester and Cross Blade it is possible to stay in mid air for an almost infinite amount of time, unleashing a non-stop barrage of power. Fracture Cannon (Sentinel) The Fracture Cannon is an 'enemy-only' temporary weapon dropped by demon Sentinels, that fires serrated shards or obsidian bolts that can embed into surfaces and then detonate. The projectiles can tear flesh like wet paper, then explode into a greedy flame. It has a massive barrel, notched spikes, chains, and a fiendish skull. Very demonic. Redemption Cannon The Redemption Cannon is another 'enemy-only' weapon available to War from dropped from Storm Warden's and found throughout the Drowned Pass and The Griever's lair. The Cannon fires balls of explosive holy power in a arc that deals concussive bursts to enemies. Scythe / The Harvester The Scythe is the first secondary weapon obtained and has more range than Chaoseater, which War can buy from the first encounter with Vulgrim, for a mere 1,000 souls. It is the default scythe if the code for The Harvester is not entered. The scythe is as strong as the Harvester, but lacks the extra souls buff. Scythes are good against multiple enemies as they have wide sweeping attacks and even a few that encircle War, attacking all enemies surrounding him. The achievement/trophy "Reaper" is unlocked upon obtaining either the Scythe or the Harvester. The Harvester is Death's scythe. In Darksiders, War is able to buy the Harvester from Vulgrim if a code has been entered. The Harvester replaces the regular Scythe that War can buy before a player enters the code, and yields more Souls when killing an enemy than either the regular Scythe or any other weapon. Both the scythe and the Harvester are very good "crowd control" weapons, able to hit many opponents at once around you in a circular sweep, as well as being able to be momentarily thrown at an enemy in a similar manner to the Crossblade. As with the regular Scythe, War is able to purchase upgrades for the Harvester which increases it's damage output, combos it is able to perform, and how many souls it yields upon slaying an enemy. Originally slated as a pre-order exclusive for GameStop in North America (and EB Games in some other countries), the pre-order code was made universal, meaning that anyone even players that did not place a pre-order can access it Press Start during a game and enter the code to unlock The Harvester for purchase at Vulgrim's store, although The Harvester you unlock is free. The code is "The Hollow Lord" without quotes. WARNING: Please be aware that once the code is entered, the Harvester '''permanently' replaces the regular Scythe unless a new game is started. If you already own the regular Scythe, it will be replaced with the Harvester and any levels gained with the Scythe will be lost. '' Mercy Mercy is War's personal handgun, used for defeating enemies from range and required for defeating Ashworms. Tremor Gauntlet The Tremor Gauntlet is obtained before fighting the Griever, in the Hollows. The achievement/trophy "Tremor Bringer" is unlocked upon gaining it. It might have also been shown in Hellbook 2: War's Arsenal, where War slammed it into the ground and created a powerful shock wave that knocked all nearby enemies to the ground. It is used to destroy blue crystal formations around the Destroyed City. It is an ancient glove lined up with spikes and a glaring face etched onto the surface. The demon's eyes glow red with a single purpose: to amplify power. Category:Gear Category:Weapons